


Icarus and His Sun

by 104157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fresh Starts, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Icarus AU, M/M, Writing, icarus - Freeform, im not dead i promise, im trying to write and be happy again im sorry if this is bad, maybe smut later, more characters later - Freeform, not totally sure where this is going to be going yet, seriously how, there will be more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104157/pseuds/104157
Summary: Tobio has fallen from the graces of the sun, stuck in the shadows behind Oikawa and his team is fed up with it, letting the ball fall to the court as silence swallows the gymnasium whole. Can Tobio save himself from being shredded by the horrors of the ocean or will he down in the shadow of his former sun Oikawa? Hinata Shouyou has seemed to come into Kageyama Tobio's life, giving Icarus a second chance to shine with the sun rather than getting lost in the shadows of Oikawa's glory.





	1. Oikawa's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys looks like I'm dead! I just kinda stopped writing or a while and, really, this is the first thing that I came up with. I have seen a lot of stories where Hinata is Icarus but none where Kageyama is parallel to Icarus. I am writing this story after the theories that Icarus flew so close to the sun because he hated it (his relationship with Oikawa) and because he loved it (his relationship with Hinata). I'm not completely sure of whose perspective I'll be writing this story in, but the first chapter at least is written in Oikawa's. I hope that you all enjoy reading this and I would love for you to comment any thoughts that you have!

He sits up in the bleachers, high above the court, observing the product of his training. Once an eager little kid, Tobio is now a shell of what he used to be. While memories of Tobio outranking himself used to haunt his younger self he now looks at the prodigy fondly as he watches. Tobio was his creation, but, he couldn’t help thinking that he pushed the boy too far. Drunk with victory Tobio ruled the team with an iron fist, a rightful king of the court. The stern king leads a life of loneliness and paranoia: living friendless and in constant fear of a coup.  
  
With all of the skills that Oikawa gave him Tobio should have been able to thrive as a Setter in his place but somewhere along the line the plan went awry. When Oikawa was awarded the ‘Best Setter’ at his graduation, he could see a fire lit in Tobio’s eyes, a want for the title, to follow his mentor's footsteps. Part of what made Oikawa the setter he was, was his interaction with his team. He was open and honest, bending and adjusting to what his Hitterss, and more importantly, what his team, needed. He was a natural born leader, someone who could control the situation with just a series of hand gestures to get a play across. He wasn’t Kitagawa Daiichi’s Ace, but he carried the team as if he was. That’s where Tobio failed.  
After Oikawa left Tobio was the only person with the necessary skills to take the Setter position, but he had shoes bigger than he could fill in Oikawa's absence. It was expected of him to slip in and fill Oikawa's position without problem or hesitation; that’s not what happened. Tobio is more closed off, more demanding than Oikawa ever was. While Oikawa would give pointers and helpful instruction, Tobio would demand greatness. He was a fantastic Setter but because he was well aware of his skills it made him selfish, thinking the people around him needed to change rather than him needing to change. He through set after set with his Hitters barely grazing the ball with his fingertips with a scolding “be faster” following each missed toss. He was out of control, determined to be the best, making him blind to the fact volleyball was a team sport. He regarded it as a collective of individuals that better themselves separately for a result rather than a collective unit that betters themselves together. He didn't adjust to his Hitters like Oikawa did.  
  
He was the sun and Tobio, Icarus, with a volleyball as his wax wings. He was living in the shadow of the former Setter, and Oikawa wasn't surprised as the ball fell to the ground and silence swallowed the court. He flew too close to the sun, and his wings melted. His kingdom was finally tired of the abuse from him trying to live up to his mentor, so they let him fall into the ocean for it to tear him to shreds. Tobio didn't love the sun, in fact, he rather hated it and how it limited him. He was always limited to Oikawa's shadow, so he pushed towards the sun, trying to show that he was bright too until Tobio was thrown away from it as a forceful reminder that he could never shine as bright as the sun. He watches as Tobio walks off of the court dejectedly with peers snickering behind him. Whoever said public humiliation was the worst form of torture couldn't have been closer to the truth because as he watches Tobio taking his place on the bench, head hung with shame and frustration, he looked like he wanted to disappear.  
  
All hope wasn’t lost on him yet though, an “Ace” (if you could call him that) who was playing for a middle school he had never heard of before, Yukigaoka Junior High. The shrimp stood at 162 cm., with wild orange hair and a personality that Oikawa swears could outshine the sun itself. He was a polar opposite from Tobio, but they had one thing in common; the both valued being on the court for as long as possible, and that sparked a passion in Tobio’s eyes that he hadn’t seen since he had started playing volleyball in junior high. He was working with his team, acknowledging the other team’s skill on the court, and over everything else he seemed to be having fun. While the shrimp’s team wasn’t good, it lit a fire in Tobio that Oikawa hadn’t seen for a long time. That was a few days ago, but the speech that the kid had given Tobio after the game was enough to last a lifetime.  
  
When he ran into Tobio before the match, today he could see the fire burning dully in the male’s eyes, a kind of fire that had finally returned after years of dormancy. While it couldn't change him overnight, Oikawa was positive that his Icarus was being given a second chance by the sun and maybe, this time, things would even end up differently, perhaps, this time, he could even be happy. Maybe Tobio would even be able to shed the role of “The Selfish King.” While he doesn’t want to be bested by Tobio just yet, he hopes the shrimp has set the setters heart and mind on fire to show that if Tobio doesn’t evolve he won’t be anything but the lonely king. Time can only tell though because right now all that Oikawa can see is a dejected junior high student who has had his wings clipped by his "friends."


	2. I DISSAPEARED BUT I THINK I AM RETURNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIED BUT I HAVE RETURNED AND IF YOU LIKED THIS FIC AT ALL PLEASE READ BECAUSE I AM DISCUSSING ITS FUTURE

So I haven't updated this in over a year(?) so it for sure has been a while but I'm going to start updating this again hopefully on a bi-monthly basis but at the very least I will be posting once a month in order to try and get back into writing! If you have any questions or things you want to bring up you can message me at the information that I provided below! Aside from that just look forward to more frequent updates, better quality content, and longer content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat with me or get in contact with me you can message me on any of the provided information.
> 
> Instagram: my_home_is_the_trashcan  
> Tumblr: davemotherfuckinstrider  
> Email: Alex104157@gmail.com


End file.
